Quidditch Queen
by jennyelf
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide to get revenge on George and Ron for their prank that almost ruined Harry's proposal. So what exactly are their plans and how does Ginny become the Quidditch Queen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a sequel to my very first fanfiction- Magical Melodious Moments. While this could stand alone, I recommend reading MMM just to know the impetus behind Ginny and Harry's prank. This is a two-shot and it's already completely written so the last part will be up soon. Thanks as always to my fabulous beta, J aka jk_salmeier! (Oh and check out her story, Bedside Manner. It's great!) Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>April 2, 1999- The Burrow kitchen<p>

_Angelina,_

_As I'm sure you fully remember, yesterday was George's birthday. In an effort to get his mind off the fact that it was his first since losing Fred, I'm writing to see if it would be possible for you to come visit tomorrow at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry and I will be there as well since we're home on Easter hols, but I know that George needs all the familiar faces around him that he can get._

_Thanks,_

_Ginny_

Ginny signed her name with a flourish before placing her quill back in the inkpot. Looking back over her letter, she scanned to be certain that no sense of mischief could be found. After giving herself a nod, the young witch grasped her wand and waved it quickly over the parchment drying the ink. As she rolled the parchment for delivery, she glanced out the window, only to see her fiancé arriving in the lane leading to the Burrow. Ginny sealed her letter and attached it to the owl quietly waiting for the missive.

"To Angelina Johnson, please. Thanks so much," Ginny whispered to the tawny owl, rubbing a hand over the feathers. The bird gave a quick nod before launching into the air.

Only seconds after the departure, Harry arrived in the doorway. Ginny immediately pounced on him, not bothering to greet him at all.

"So did you get it?" she asked, patting down the pockets of his cloak.

"Gin!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide, scandalised at this behaviour. He began pushing at her hands, trying to force them away from his body. "What are you trying to do to me? Where is your mother?"

"Where is your mother? Why are you worried about my mother, Potter?" Ginny questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've got your hands in places that I don't need to let your mother see you touch," Harry answered. Ginny paused for a moment.

"Oh, right. Well, did you get the potion or not?" she demanded. He placed a well-aimed kiss on her cheek before replying.

"Why, of course I did. Sometimes it pays off to be the secret, silent benefactor, even when it's not so secret anymore." With that, he pulled his moleskin pouch from around his neck. Giving a yank on the strings, Harry opened it to pull out a small square blue box with the words _Magical Melodious Moments _written in a semicircle above a quarter note.

"Are there instructions?" Ginny asked rather impatiently.

Harry opened the package and pulled out a vial of a clear liquid as well as a list of instructions. He held the parchment up before pushing his glasses up on his nose and quietly reading the list to himself.

Ginny hit his shoulder before stating, "Care to share with your fiancée?"

"Oh, did you want to know?" Harry replied with a smirk.

"Prat!" Ginny declared before snatching the list out of his hand.

_Need to get a friend on the stage for some karaoke? Want to get some laughs while your friends sing and get all croaky? Add some_ **Magical Melodious Moments** _potion for when you feel you should simply burst into song._

_Step 1: Add three drops to your drink._

_Step 2: Wave your wand over the glass, stating an action that you want to have serve as the trigger. (For instance, say 'kiss' and whenever the drinker goes to kiss someone, then they will simply burst into song. If you want it more specific, you could add a name, like kiss Harry. That way, it's only if that person goes to kiss a gent named Harry that they will burst into song.)_

_Step 3: Drink it and the potion will last about an hour after consumption._

"Seems straight-forward enough," Ginny said, turning toward Harry. "Now all we have to do is get the potion in the drinks and the drinks in George and Angelina."

"But what are we going to have as their trigger?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought this over a few minutes, mentally reviewing all the times that she had seen Angelina and George together, especially since Fred's death.

"Holding hands or touching hands, I think. Every time I've seen them together, Angie offers George her hand, which he always holds for a few seconds," Ginny finally responded.

"Do you think that's enough? I mean, he did have us sing every time we tried to kiss. What about every time they touch? They're going to touch each other more often than they would touch hands," Harry countered.

After contemplating this, Ginny agreed with the reminder that this was not the revenge that was in store for George for his and Ron's prank during Harry's proposal. This plot was to ensure that their revenge would work the way they planned. According to Ginny's way of thinking, if what she was hoping would happen between her older brother and the former Gryffindor Chaser did actually occur, she would consider tomorrow's festivities a gift rather than revenge.

* * *

><p>April 3, 1999- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes<p>

Ginny brought the glasses into the office in the back of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where George and Angelina were sitting on the loveseat, catching up with one another.

"George, don't worry about the shop. Harry and I will man the front. I daresay that having a celebrity on site will bring an increase in sales," Ginny said cheekily. With that, she brought the door close to the frame, allowing a sliver of the back room to be visible for her and Harry's viewing pleasure.

No sooner had Ginny done this than Angelina broke out in song. She had just taken a swallow of her Butterbeer before placing her hand on George's shoulder.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_George, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

Angelina stood up to slip around behind George, running her hand across his shoulders. George's stunned expression left Ginny with hope that things would work out to her expectation.

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

The young woman came around the end of the loveseat and trailed her fingers down George's right arm.

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_George, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me._

Angelina grasped George's right hand in hers and lifted it to cover her heart. George reached for his glass with his left hand and took a long swallow.

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me._

_Take a chance on me._

George stood up and grasped Angie's other hand before starting to lead her in a dance. His deep voice blended well with hers.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking as long as we're together..._

Ginny pulled the door completely closed before letting out a small squeal. Jumping in place, she wiggled her backside while chanting, "It's working, it's working!"

"Gin, my love, why wouldn't it be working? Unless you did something you weren't supposed to do." Harry's voice grew more suspicious as he spoke.

"Who, me? Why ever would you think that?" Ginny answered a little too brightly. Harry just gave her a look that had her spilling everything in an instant. "Oh, darn you and your green eyes, Harry Potter. I can't get anything past you, can I? Well, I may or may not have added a little charm to the mix." Ginny gave him a bright smile.

Harry let out a slightly exasperated sigh. He looked at her, then at the door before looking at her once more. "What did you do?" the wizard inquired.

"Well, I had to make sure that it would work when we used it on Ron and George," Ginny replied sulkily.

"What would work, Gin?" Harry asked again.

"That they would be forced to dance as well as sing. One knows that you can't respond to a prank by simply repeating the same prank. It must go up a level. So we're going to have Ron and George not only serenade us, but give us a dance show as well," Ginny answered.

* * *

><p>May 1999- Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch<p>

"And with that goal by Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter), the score is 210-90 Gryffindor over Hufflepuff," the announcer stated before gasping. "Look, there goes Potter in a steep dive. Has he seen the Snitch? It appears he has. Now Ives is trying desperately to catch Potter, but Potter's Firebolt appears to be too much as yes, Potter is holding the Snitch aloft. Gryffindor wins 360 to 90."

Harry, still holding the Snitch, flew over to his fiancée.

"Your Snitch, my lady," the Seeker exclaimed, bowing his head slightly before presenting Ginny with the tiny fluttering golden ball.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain replied, fluttering her eyelashes. Giving up the act, Ginny threw her arms around Harry, screaming, "We won! We won!"

With Ginny threatening to pull them off their brooms, Harry grabbed both handles and gently guided them down to the ground. The brooms fell to the ground. Harry wrapped both arms around his fiancée and pulled her off her feet, swinging her in circles until she pounded on his shoulders with her fists, screaming at him to stop. The rest of the team joined them in their celebration, with everyone jumping on the others' backs and everyone toppling over onto the ground.

A discreet clearing of a throat brought their attention to the headmistress and the Quidditch Cup that she was holding in her hands. After the team had clamoured up off the ground, Headmistress McGonagall tapped her throat with her wand and started the presentation.

"It's with great pride, even though as headmistress I'm not supposed to have favourites that I present this Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor."

Receiving the Cup, Ginny hoisted it in the air with both hands before handing it over to her fiancé. The crowd roared along with Luna's lion hat. After passing the Cup around the team, Ginny presented it to their new Head of House, Hagrid.

It wasn't very long afterward that Ginny was pulled to the side by several Quidditch scouts, including the one from the Holyhead Harpies. The results of those talks would be something she shared only with Harry. The discussions, however, had given her ideas about when to enact the revenge on her brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks as always to my beta, J! She's fabulous. Here's the last part. I realized that I wouldn't have time to post tomorrow as I'm leaving for the mountains. Oh, and this was written for the SIYE Mamma Mia challenge.

* * *

><p>July 31,1999 The Burrow<p>

Stretching happily as she sat up in her bed, Ginny mentally reviewed the task list she had set for herself that day until the sunlight reflecting off the ring on her hand roused her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath and with a wide grin, set off to start the day.

Harry was due to come over in a little less than three hours so she knew that immediately after breakfast she should start working on his birthday cake. Her mum had wanted to make it for Harry, but Ginny had insisted that it was her right as his fiancée to attend to all the details of his birthday celebration. The younger redhead had an ulterior motive for wanting to be able to make the cake, or rather cakes, but didn't want to let her mum in on what was going to happen just yet.

A short while later, two cakes were cooling on the counter, one in the shape of a Snitch and the other an Auror shield, representing Harry's past and future. Ginny, however, wasn't to be found inside as she was dashing around the yard, wand waving, streamers floating through the air before attaching themselves to the trees and bushes. A banner with the words _Happy Birthday, Harry_ etched on it in red and gold was hanging from the doorway to the marquee that Ginny had erected earlier that morning. She thought that everything was coming along swimmingly.

Returning to the kitchen, Ginny began frosting the cakes. Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. At first, the redhead startled enough to have to wave her wand to correct the placement of the frosting. However, when the heady scent of simply Harry overtook the sweet smell of the frosting, she relaxed into his arms, tilting her head to the left side, allowing Harry to drop a kiss on her neck.

"Hello, gorgeous," he whispered in her right ear before dropping a kiss on her earlobe.

"Happy birthday, love," Ginny responded. Placing her wand down, she turned in his arms to give him his traditional birthday kiss.

However, as usual, a few seconds later, her next older brother was heard to say, "Oi! That's my sister."

They broke apart with Harry keeping his arms loosely around Ginny's waist. He turned his head to the right to look at his best mate.

"And she's my fiancée. What's your point?" Harry asked point-blank. He gave Ginny a quick wink with his left eye.

"Um," Ron stammered. Looking around him, Ron latched onto the food in the vicinity. "Well, I just came down to have a bite to eat."

"I don't believe that I would have ever guessed otherwise, Ron," Harry replied. The dark-haired wizard kissed Ginny on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go wash up."

Ron found the breakfast that his mother had laid out for her family on the counter. After grabbing a plate and filling it, Ron's eyes registered the sight of the two cakes. "Oi, how does Harry merit having two cakes for his birthday? I've never gotten two cakes for my birthday," he muttered the last sentence half under his breath.

"Well, you never killed a dark lord, have you?" Ginny retorted. Giving him a dark look, she added, "Besides, we have to make up for all those years that Harry never had a cake, much less a birthday party."

With that, Ron stuffed his mouth with food to avoid adding another foot and Ginny returned to completing the cake. When Ron greeted Harry upon his return to the room, Ginny gave her wand a quick twist and cast a silent spell on the cake shaped like the Snitch.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the small group of friends had gathered in the orchard after finishing their lunch. Ginny was pleased to note that Angelina had joined George at the party as his date. He seemed to be much more comfortable with public displays of affection as the two were often seen holding hands. Ginny's machinations had worked.<p>

At first, the group just chatted, catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen one another. But before long, the brooms were brought out. Ron, being Ron, threw down the gauntlet in front of Ginny, whom of course responded in kind. Teams were quickly formed, with some non-Quidditch aficionados being pulled in to provide enough bodies to completely fill a team.

Ginny was thrilled that everything was going right according to plan. They'd even managed to get all of her brothers on one team. Charlie would be playing Seeker against Harry while Hermione, Bill and Fleur would be flying against Angelina, Dean and herself. Ginny inwardly grinned when she thought of Luna playing Beater on her team with Hannah, whom Neville had brought to the party. For some reason, Ginny could just see her blonde friend playing Beater. George was playing Beater for the opposite team with Percy. Ginny hoped that playing that position wouldn't bring up too many memories for her older brother. Ron, of course was playing Keeper. His counterpart for Harry and Ginny's team was Neville.

Harry, Angelina and Ginny huddled together to discuss strategy for their team. However, their talk was cut short when they overheard Ron.

"What were we thinking?" Ron said, slapping his head in annoyance at himself. "The last three Gryffindor captains are playing on the other team."

"Scared, are we?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course not," Charlie scoffed. "After all, I was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain too."

"Well, let's quit talking and let our flying speak," Angelina suggested.

The game went almost exactly how Ginny had planned. It had helped their team that she and Dean had played together at Hogwarts and that she had studied Angelina's moves for four years almost to the point where Ginny could predict where Angelina was going to fly next.

The one pixie in the potion occurred when Percy managed to hit a Bludger aimed right at his little sister. Ginny had to shoot straight up in the air to outmanoeuvre the flying ball, which caused her to drop the Quaffle that she had in her arm, ready to score. Bill had capitalized on his sister's blunder and promptly raced down the field to pull his team ahead of the other. Luckily for Ginny, that was the moment that Harry spotted the Snitch.

Harry decided not to fly full speed at the Snitch, but instead, lazily drifted over toward it while watching Gin avoiding the Bludger. As soon as he saw she was safe, he reached out with his right hand and snatched the golden ball out of the air. Clutching it in his hand before landing softly, he calmly called out that the game was over and it was time for cake.

"What do you mean?" his best mate questioned, not having seen Harry grab the Snitch.

"Well, I have the Snitch in my hand, which generally means..." Harry stopped for a moment and scratched his temple. "Yes, I'm right. Our team won." He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's have some cake." His smile was wide as he wrapped his arm around his fiancée, who had joined him.

The rest of both team members joined the duo, along with the spectators, by the table laden with both cakes. Harry reached down to pick up the blue-haired boy that had toddled his way over to him. Instantly the boy's hair became black and messy.

"I see you, Teddy. You want to look like Harry, so you can blow out the candles for him, don't you?" Ginny cooed to the little boy, who changed his hair to Weasley red once his eyes caught hers.

"I think that negates your theory, Ginny," Hermione exclaimed, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I think he just wants to look like the newest Holyhead Harpy recruit. I mean, he saw how well she was flying and wanted to emulate her," Harry replied.

Several voices sounded as one. "Holyhead Harpies?"

"Yes, I start with the Holyhead Harpies the day after my birthday," Ginny announced to the group. After many well wishes from the family and friends that were gathered, she continued, "Ron asked me this morning why Harry got two cakes for his birthday. You see, several, and I do mean several, years ago, I announced to my brothers that I would one day be a Holyhead Harpy. All of them, including Bill, laughed and told me to 'dream on.' So today as I reveal my status as the newest Harpy, I will have my cake and they will eat it, too." Ginny just gave a wide smile. "The Auror shield cake is for Harry and his new endeavour while the Snitch cake is for my brothers to eat. So please, everyone, bon appétit."

All of the Weasley boys looked slightly ill, knowing that their sister had done something to the cake, but they weren't sure what exactly. They knew that they could never get away with not eating it due to the presence of the Weasley women. George decided to go ahead and get it over with and collected his piece first. After watching him take a bite and nothing happening, the rest of the brothers garnered their slices and began eating. Everyone around them was still discussing Ginny's news.

Suddenly, George jumped up, conjured a stool and pulled his sister to sit on it. Pointing at her, he burst into song.

_You can pass, you can fly_

_Having the time of your life_

At this point, all the brothers joined him in creating a ring around their sister. The boys started to move in a circle around her, singing.

_See that girl, watch that scene_

_She is the Quidditch Queen._

Bill and Charlie stepped out of the circle and headed to Ginny's right. Complete with hand movements, they sang:

_Saturday and the winds are low._

_Flying to the rings to throw_

Percy and George shuffled their way to Ginny's left. They brought their left hand across the front of their body from the right before bringing their right across from their left. They lifted both hands in the air while they sang:

_When the Quaffle goes in, when the stands all roar_

_You know that you can soar._

Ron danced his way in front of his sister, shaking his hips back and forth. He sang:

_Anybody could be the one_

Bill and Charlie fanned their hands from the right in toward Ginny. Together they sang.

_Day is over and the game is won_

Percy and George fanned theirs from the left inward. They joined their voices to sing:

_With some goals scored, everything is fine_

Ron twisted his way around to stand behind Ginny, shaking his hands over her head. His clear baritone sang out:

_You're in the mood for a fly_

All five men crooned together before forming a circle once again around their sister.

_And when you get up high..._

_You are the Quidditch Queen, _

_Young and sweet,_

_Only seventeen_

_Quidditch Queen, _

_Flying free up into the scene_

_You can pass, you can fly, _

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene _

_She is the Quidditch Queen._

Ron ran around with his arms outstretched, singing:

_ You're a Chaser, you fly around_

George brought his hands together at chest level, before singing:

_Moving through air without a sound_

Percy raised his hand to shade his eyes, looking around while crooning:

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

Charlie lifted both arms to about waist level and using his fingers, motioned toward him, singing out:

_You're in the mood for more_

Bill just stood in his place and belted out:

_And when you get the score..._

The brothers once again formed a circle around Ginny, who at this point was bent over in laughter, along with almost everyone else in the area.

_You are the Quidditch Queen, _

_Young and sweet,_

_Only seventeen_

_Quidditch Queen, _

_Flying free up into the scene_

_You can pass, you can fly, _

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene _

_She is the Quidditch Queen._

They ended with Bill and Charlie on their knees in front of her, Percy on her right clasping her right hand with George mirroring him on the left and Ron throwing his arms around her from behind.

Everyone burst into applause at the unexpected song and dance. Angelina started to say something, but Harry interrupted as he slid his arms around Ginny from behind.

"And that ladies and gentlemen..." Harry started.

"Is how you get revenge on your meddling older brothers," Ginny smirked.


End file.
